


Sanders Sides: Brother AU

by LumosNox1806



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Neglectful Parents, Overprotective Brothers, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosNox1806/pseuds/LumosNox1806
Summary: One-Shots set in the same AU about the Sanders taking care of their youngest brother, Thomas.





	1. Logan and Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the age order goes:  
> Patton - the oldest brother and guardian of the brothers  
> Logan - the second oldest brother who helps Patton out  
> Roman & Virgil - twins who still need to be looked after  
> Thomas - the youngest brother who needs to be looked after the most

A young man seated at the table flipped the page of his book staying focused on the words. He startled slightly when he felt a tap on his arm, looking down he saw his youngest brother staring up at him with a smile.  
"Thomas?" He questioned with a raised brow "Are you alright?"  
Thomas nodded with a small smile "Yeah!" He responded before turning to the book on the table "What you reading Logan?" The four year old asked curiously.  
Logan couldn't help but smile at his little brother he was always a curious boy who loved to learn things. "It's a book about history, Thomas" he responded "Do you want me to read a bit to you?" He asked letting out a small chuckle when Thomas nodded rather enthusiastically.  
"Please read to me!" He exclaimed as Logan picked him and placed him on his lap. Thomas stared at the page Logan was on, his brow furrowed in confusion "What's it say?" He asked.  
Logan smiled picking the book up "it's a paragraph on a time when people thought a lot of women were witches" he explained. Thomas gave his older brother a blank stare.  
Logan smiled at Thomas' expression "Here let me read this sentence for you" he offered "Okay 'Many women were believed to be witches and were burnt at the stake if they showed signs of having supernatural powers'" he froze when he noticed his brother's startled face.  
"Why?" Thomas exclaimed "Hurting people is mean they didn't die did they?"  
Logan didn't really know what to say  
"N-no" he stammered hoping his brother didn't cry. Even the smallest mention of something sad or mean was upsetting to Thomas.  
Logan quickly thought of a quick, false ending "The witches were magic Thomas" he exclaimed "So...They were fine and could escape."  
He let out a sigh of relief when Thomas accepted this answer "Lets not read anymore" he said "How about you draw a picture."

Thomas continued to draw for a few more hours, which seemed a boring task to Logan but he knew it made the younger boy happy.  
Both brothers looked up startled when the front door slammed shut. Thomas whimpered and pressed his face into Logan's chest, the latter tightening his hold on the clearly frightened boy.  
"It's okay" he whispered wishing that Patton was here instead. He was better at comforting people, Logan just didn't understand and struggled to interact.  
Logan continued to whisper reassurances to his little brother as they heard a voice call out.  
"Boys!" It was their mother, returning from one of her many nights out. Logan hoped that she would stay out longer the house being much more peaceful with her not being in it.  
Logan pushed his chair back still holding onto Thomas who clung to him, hiding his face in Logan's neck. He grabbed his book and rushed over to the bottom of the stairs he glanced over at his mother who in her drunken haze had not noticed them.  
He frowned before quickly making his way up to the top floor and into his room. He sat down on his bed trying to calm his now shaking brother.  
"It's okay Thomas" he said in a soothing tone "She'll be gone soon."  
He felt his chest tighten at Thomas' tiny sob "I don't like her" he hiccuped "I don't either" he responded sitting against his headboard.  
Logan could hear what he presumed was his older brother, Patton talking with his mother. Due to his soft nature, Patton was usually the best one to calm his mother down when she was in one of her moods. He gently rubbed his brother's back trying to sooth him.  
Eventually the small boy stopped crying and Logan could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep. He didn't know how long he could take this.  
He sat waiting for the sound of his mother once again leaving and the twins returning home from school. They couldn't remain living like this.


	2. Roman and Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this the ages are:  
> Roman - 20 years old  
> Thomas - 14 years old 
> 
> Thomas is going to be getting things ready for his first day of high school which is the next day. I think the age is right sorry if I get things wrong I live in England so we start high school at 11 years old in year 7 and we don't have middle school I tried to look up American school years but it didn't make sense.

"Are you sure about this?"  
Thomas gazed into the mirror with a frown as he looked at what he was wearing.  
"Of course!" His older brother Roman said with a smile. He felt extremely awkward in this outfit it just wasn't...him.  
"But I look weird, Roman" Thomas pointed out glancing at the white shirt and leather pants. He looked liked he'd just stepped off of a modelling catwalk.  
"That's not true!" Roman said rolling his eyes "I'd wear it."  
Thomas frowned "But I'm not you" he said but he immediately felt bad when his brother frowned and he could've sworn he saw a hurt look flash in his brother's eyes.  
Thomas immediately jumped to fix what he said "I-I mean you're great" he said "Your outfit is awesome."  
Roman smiled slightly at sat on his bed "Thomas" he said pulling his brother down to sit beside him "It's okay, I get it." Thomas gave his brother a little smile.  
"I wish I looked as good as you in this" he said in a small voice causing Roman to frown "What do you mean?" He asked.  
Thomas looked down at the floor trying to not look at his brother.  
"Thomas."  
This caused him to look up his brother sounded serious. He saw his brother's concerned expression and sighed he didn't want to make him worry.  
"It's nothing" he said, however he paused when Roman raised his brow.  
Thomas gave a sheepish smile his brothers could read him like a book and could always tell when something was off. "It's just..." he didn't know how to explain even he didn't really understand why he felt this way.  
"You're great at everything, Ro" he said "You look great in everything and I...I could never be as good as you!" Thomas finally exclaimed.  
Roman looked surprised at his outburst "Thomas what are you talking about?" He questioned.  
Thomas felt like he couldn't hold in what he wanted to say it was like he now had no filter.  
"You used to go to school looking awesome" he blurted out "Everyone loved you because you were so friendly and good looking and just perfect" he felt a few tears in his eyes "I'm nothing like you!"  
Roman looked as if someone had kicked him in gut, the sight of his distressed brother who looked like he wanted to cry made him feel terrible.  
Thomas was silent after his outburst, his breathing heavy.  
"I-I'm sorry" he whispered feeling terrible but not knowing how to take back what he said. A small part of him didn't want to take it back.  
He could hear his brother call his name but he had already fled to his room.

Roman stared at his closed door, stunned and wondering where that came from. He felt terrible had he actually been making his little brother feel like this? For how long? He felt like a complete asshole.  
He stood up going to open his door and walked the his brother's room which was opposite his. He felt his heart clench at the sounds of Thomas, quiet sobs.  
He knocked.  
"Thomas?" He said "Buddy can I come in."  
"Go away" was his brother's only reply.  
"No way I'm coming in" he walked in despite his brother's protests and felt his heart break at the sight of his crying brother.  
"Thomas?" He gasped quickly stepping over to the bed sitting down. He gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, frowning when he felt him tense.  
"I'm sorry" Roman looked up to see him facing him.  
"About what?" Roman asked in confusion why was his brother apologising? He was the one who made Thomas cry.  
"I shouted at you" Thomas cried tears falling down his cheeks "You were only trying to help and I was so mean."  
Roman felt like someone had squeezed his heart and shattered it.  
"Come here" he said opening his arms Thomas looked uncertain but shuffled forward into his brother's arms.  
Roman hugged Thomas close to his chest pressing his face into his soft, brown hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about" he said.  
Thomas was trying to stop his crying, trying to breathe properly to calm down something he probably learnt from Virgil. "But I was horrible" he whispered.  
Roman tightened his hold "I should be sorry" he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone "I made you feel like you were nothing compared to me why didn't you say anything?"  
"It didn't matter" Thomas muttered which surprised Roman "It does matter!" He exclaimed moving back to get a better look at his brother.  
He couldn't believe his brother had been feeling this way and he hadn't noticed "Thomas it will always matter especially if it's you" he said running his hand through his brother's hair an act which always calmed him when he was younger.  
"You're the kindest kid I know" Roman said with a soft smile "You care about others, you're so creative and you do you're own thing."  
"What do you mean?" Thomas asked tilting his head to the side which made Roman chuckle softly "You can do anything you want little bro" he said "You don't have to be like me, because you're great just the way you are."  
Thomas still looked a little uncertain "I'll let you in on a little secret" Roman said with a small grin.  
"What?" Thomas asked raising his brown.  
"I used to be jealous of Logan" he revealed quickly and almost laughed at the way Thomas' eyes widened almost comically.  
"What?" He exclaimed "Of Logan? No way" Roman snorted at the disbelief in his voice.  
"Yep" he admitted "He was really smart and I thought that I'd never be good enough if I couldn't work things out like him." He noticed that Thomas had a look of understanding, which made him sad when he remembered that his brother felt this way too.  
"You know what I realised though?" Thomas shook his head looking confused "I realised that sure Logan is great but I don't need to be like him to be special."  
Thomas nodded "Thomas, I realised that I had my own thing he could be smart and knew almost everything" Roman said "But I could find something I loved, something I could do that was my own."  
Thomas looked up "What if I don't have a thing?" He asked. Roman smiled "You will" he said "It won't come to you straight away but you'll find it."  
Thomas smiled at his older brother "Thanks Roman" he said softly rubbing his eyes.  
Roman ruffled his hair "Anytime bro" he smiled "I know I can be a bit full of myself and I get carried away I'm sorry" He glanced at the outfit his brother was wearing.  
"Hey I have an idea" he sat up giving Thomas room to sit up too "Let's take a look in my wardrobe again okay?"  
Thomas nodded "Okay" he said "you can pick anything you want you decide" Roman said.  
Thomas grinned "Really awesome!" He stood up from his bed and turned to Roman.  
He smirked "Hey Ro?"  
Roman turned to his brother "Yeah?" He asked "Were you really jealous of Logan?" Roman snorted "Yeah I know it's ridiculous" he said "Even tried his glasses on to seek more smart"  
Thomas giggled at that trying to imagine his brother in glasses.  
"Can I just say that man is blind as Hell!" He exclaimed causing Thomas to fall into a fit of giggles.  
Roman couldn't help but smile at his laughing brother "Think that's funny huh?" He smirked and grabbed him to tickle his sides.  
Thomas started laughing even harder "Roman s-stop!" He exclaimed with the biggest grin. Roman felt as if a weight had been lifted now his brother was happier.  
He knew Thomas would be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad I was struggling to come up with something and this was just an idea I quickly came up with.


	3. Patton and Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages are:  
> Patton - 34 years old  
> Thomas - 15 years old

"Patton what are you doing?"  
Thomas watched his older brother freeze, his back facing him. His brother slowly turned around and shot Thomas a sheepish smile.  
"Oh hey kiddo" he said sounding slightly off "How you doing?" Thomas raised his brow.  
"You didn't answer my question" he pointed out he looked to the side of Patton hoping to see what he was hiding. He caught sight of Patton's laptop and couldn't believe what he saw.  
"Are you on Sam's Facebook profile?" He exclaimed. He tried to get a better look at the screen, but Patton quickly stepped in front of it.  
"What?" He gave an awkward laugh "Why would I do that?" Thomas shot his brother an unimpressed look. What is his brother thinking? Patton had done some strange things in the past which they usually ignored, but stalking his date's profile was weird.  
Patton sighed "Okay fine" he said "I was just looking at his profile to check if he's an okay guy." He stood aside and quickly shut the site down.  
"Dude, what are you talking about?" Thomas asked wondering what wild excuse his brother would come up with today.  
"I don't want my baby brother dating a creep!" He declared loudly startling Thomas slightly. Thomas didn't know what to say, he was stumped. After what felt like an eternity he finally uttered a small "Huh?"  
Patton could probably see his confusion, because he went on to elaborate. "Thomas, what happens if we don't know everything about this boy and he turns out to be trouble?" Patton asked which caused Thomas to remember basic English as he was able to finally find his words.  
"That's ridiculous" Thomas said rolling his eyes "He was friends with Joan and they would never get me a date with a weirdo." He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure his brother could panic when it came to their safety but this was just insane. He could sort of understand where Patton was coming from, because he knew his brother wanted them all to stay safe and together but he wasn't a child anymore.  
Patton frowned "But what if he's aggressive?"  
"He's not" Thomas replied.  
"Well what if he's into crime?" Patton countered.  
Thomas looked at his brother in disbelief "I think I would've noticed" he said.  
Patton looked as if he was running out of bad behaviour he could pin on Sam. Thomas was not prepared for what Patton said next, because it was a new level of amazing and not in the good way.  
"What if he's a murderer?" Patton exclaimed.  
"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"  
Thomas let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He saw that Patton looked a little startled, it was very rare for Thomas to raise his voice.  
Thomas stepped towards his brother "Patton?" He said in a soft voice "I'm sorry" Patton gave a little nod which made him look like the innocent younger brother, instead of Thomas.  
"Look, I get why you're worried" Thomas said "But you have to let me experience this on my own, okay?" He asked. Patton gave another nod.  
"I'm sorry too" Patton said with a small smile "I just don't want any of you guys to grow up too fast" Patton looked down at his feet. Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder causing Patton to look up.  
"Pat" he said with a small smile "Growing up is natural and you have to let us" he knew that Patton would much rather have them stay as children he could protect, but they can't. "I know you don't want us to grow up but we'd never leave you" Thomas said "Besides I'm still in school so sorry dude you're stuck with me." Patton let out a small giggle which most would find weird with a grown man, but with Patton it wasn't.  
"That's fine" Patton said looking at Thomas with a fond look. Thomas smiled and pulled his brother into a hug which Patton returned, placing his hand on the back of Thomas head a thing he'd done since he was younger.  
They pulled apart when they heard the door bell "Its him!" Thomas said looking excited "I'll get it." He was about to go over to the door when a sudden thought came to mind he quickly turned back to Patton.  
Patton looked confused "What is it?" He asked.  
Thomas smiled "Okay two things, in future please don't stalk my dates online" Patton let a small snort escape "And secondly how do I look?" He asked gesturing down to his outfit. He was wearing black jeans with a white button up shirt. Logan had tried to add a black tie, but fortunately Roman had intervened stating that "Its a date not a job interview", which made Logan put the tie away.  
Patton looked proud "You look perfect, Kiddo" he said making Thomas beam. Thomas went over and opened the door. Thomas smiled at Sam who returned it upon seeing him. Thomas couldn't help the blush on his face when Sam continued to stare.  
He finally spoke "Wow" he said "You look great." Thomas didn't think it was possible to get anymore red, but here he was looking like he was sun burnt.  
He managed to utter a small 'thank you' before turning around to see the rest of his brothers enter the room.  
"Oh!" He said standing back "These are my brothers Patton, Roman, Virgil and Logan" each of his brothers gave a small wave though the only one not smiling was Virgil which wasn't surprising since he wasn't a people person.  
Sam gave a small wave "Nice to meet you all" he said now looking a little shy, which Thomas could understand due to most of his friend being nervous around his older brothers too.  
"I hope you kids have fun" Patton said with a bright smile he was better which made Thomas happy.  
Virgil smirked "Hopefully not _too_ much fun" he muttered causing Roman to snigger. Thomas shot them a glare which made them give him two identical smirks. He sent them a smug smile when Logan gave them a tap on their heads.  
"Have a nice date" Logan said as the twins rubbed their heads glaring at their older brother. Sam was also blushing now which made Thomas glad he wasn't the only one who was.  
"I'll be home by 10 before you ask, Patton" he said with a smile which Patton returned. He grabbed Sam's hand and walked out with him closing the door behind him.  
Sam looked to him once they were on the street "You're brothers seem cool" he said making Thomas smile.  
"They're the best" he replied in a fond tone.

Later in the evening, when Thomas returned home he found his four older brothers asleep, on the couch. He smiled and walked over.  
He gently kissed their foreheads "Night guys" he whispered. He turned away but stopped when he heard someone speak in a sleepy voice.  
"That you Thomas?" It was Patton.  
"Yeah sorry I didn't want to wake you" Thomas explained they all looked pretty tired. Patton sent him a sleepy smile and patted the space next to him between him and Logan who was sleeping soundly.  
Patton pulled him into his side when he sat down "Its okay buddy" he said "How was your date?"  
Thomas smiled remembering it "It was great" he said "Sam was really nice see you had nothing to worry about" he ointed out. Patton let a small chuckle.  
"I know" he said "I just worry because I care ill lay off next time" Thomas snuggled into his side feeling Logan subconsciously grab onto his arm in his sleep.  
"It's fine" he yawned.  
Patton smiled "Okay off to sleep" he said "Goodnight baby" if anyone else had called him that Thomas would find it condescending, but with Patton it was different.  
He could barely keep his eyes open "Goodnight Patton" he said.


	4. Virgil and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is finding not being the baby of the family anymore difficult to deal with and he finds that he doesn't like this new baby, but a run in with some bullies makes him realise that he cares a lot more about his youngest brother than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late!  
> I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and I moved house recently this isn't the best I could write but I hope you like it. Sorry if the format is a little weird and looks terrible I wrote it on my phone because my laptop died. Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Thomas is a baby and Virgil is six.

"Patton I don't want to!"  
Patton smiled at his baby brother kneeling down to his height. He ruffled the small boy's hair.  
"Come on kiddo!" Patton said letting out a small giggle when Virgil tried to push his hand away from his hair "It'll be fun to play with Thomas show him how fun his big brother is." Virgil shook his head.  
Patton stood up "Virgil I have to go and pick Roman up from his drama club" he said as he put his coat on "Logan is inside if anything happens go get him okay?" Virgil lunged forward grabbing Patton in a hug.  
Patton placed a hand on Virgil's head "You okay baby?" He asked using the affectionate nickname he used for all of his brothers. Virgil nodded pulling back.  
"I won't be long Virg" Patton said with a small smile. Virgil frowned as he watched his brother walk over to the car. He looked over to his younger brother who was giggling. The sound of a giggling baby to anybody else is usually a sweet sound, however, to Virgil it was just another reminder of the annoying baby that now lived in their house. He frowned at the small baby sat on the blanket who seemed oblivious to the older boy's upset expression. Virgil didn't want this baby to live with them and didn't understand why his dad couldn't come back and trade places with his new brother. Patton had told him that their dad couldn't come home anymore and that he was in a better place. He could still remember the night Patton had told him this, he remembered feeling confused and seeing his older brother Logan crying which was surprising because Logan never really showed his feelings very often. He jumped slightly snapping back into reality when he felt a hand grab his sleeve and tug at it. His head shot up and he immediately glared at the small baby.  
"Go away Thomas!" He snapped pulling his arm away causing his brother's smile to drop "Patton is wrong daddy is going to be home soon and you'll have to leave!"  
Thomas's eyes started to water and Virgil's eyes widened when he started to cry a little. It wasn't very often that Thomas cried but when he did it made anyone feel awful. Virgil groaned feeling annoyed. He hated having a baby around his home because he felt they ruined everything. He used to be the most noticed in the family being the youngest and all and with a new baby in the home his brothers no longer paid as much attention to him. He wondered what was so important about this small baby that his brothers loved so much. Even his twin brother Roman loved him and he wasn't sure why he didn't do anything but sleep.

Virgil tried to stop his younger brother from crying "Please don't!" He said. He pulled a face causing Thomas to stare in confusion his crying coming to a stop. Virgil sighed in relief if Thomas got upset Patton wouldn't be very happy. Virgil watched his baby brother "You don't do much, do you?" He asked and to no surprise he got no reply. Thomas, who had now stopped crying was talking in gibberish. He started tugging on Virgil's sleeve again but instead of pulling away Virgil let him. Thomas let out a little giggle.  
Virgil looked up when he heard footsteps thinking it was his brothers, however, he suddenly felt a feeling of dread when he saw who it was.  
"Hey Ed!" Charlie, an older boy from down the road called out once he caught sight of Virgil "Its the freak and his baby freak brother!" Ed, who was a tall, lanky boy laughed Virgil glared at both of them.  
He moved closer to his brother "Stop calling me freak!" He snapped standing up feeling very small compared to the two tall boys. The boys smirked which always made Virgil feel uneasy.  
Ed moved closer to them "Is the freak trying to stand up for himself?" He asked with a laugh.  
Virgil glared at him "Is freak the only thing you can come up with?" He asked "Are you so stupid you can't come up with something else?" Virgil sounded brave when saying this but he was actually quite scared.  
Ed's face darkened "What did you say kid?" He growled taking a step towards him causing Virgil to step back "you're going to regret that Sanders?" Ed was always the more violent one compared to Charlie and Virgil didn't want to know what he was going to do. "Charlie!" He suddenly said making Virgil jump "Grab him!". Before Virgil could make much sense of what was going to happen, Charlie had grabbed his arms locking him in place.  
He struggled trying to get out his grip "Lo-" he tried to call out to his older brother who was probably in the house upstairs in his room, however, the older boy covered his mouth with his hand muffling his shout. His eyes widened when he saw Ed pick Thomas up. The small baby seemed to sense that this boy wasn't someone friendly, so he started squirming wanting to be with his brother again. Ed looked the baby in the eyes.  
He gave a little grin "Hey Virgil!" He called to Virgil who was still trying to struggle and make a sound "Wanna see how hard your brother can hit the floor?" The way he asked made it seem like an innocent question despite how horrible it was. Virgil shook his head violently giving a muffled yell. Thomas frowned sensing that his older brother was distressed even though he was a baby, he was very in tune to his brothers' emotions. He quickly moved his head forward head butting the boy causing him to give a yell of surprise and drop him. When Thomas fell and hit the floor he sat their stumped as if he didn't quite understand what had just happened. His bottom lip started quivering and his eyes filled with tears there was an uncomfortable silence until Thomas started wailing the realisation of what just happened suddenly hitting the small baby. Something in Virgil snapped when he heard the cries of his brother, sure he didn't always like Thomas being around but he was only a baby even he understood that and he had promised his brother he would look after him. Without thinking Virgil but down hard on Charlie's hand causing the boy to scream and let him go.  
The boy looked at him in surprise holding his injured hand "What the Hell?" He exclaimed biting his lip to stop himself from crying. Virgil glared before charging forward and with all his strength he shoved Ed who was still slightly disoriented from hitting his head. Both boys fell to the ground with a large thud. Virgil raised his fist and punched the boy in the face.  
"Leave him alone!" he growled before jumping up to rush to Thomas. He picked the small baby up checking him other for any serious injuries feeling extremely relieved when it seemed that Thomas was only startled.  
"What is going on?" Virgil looked up in surprise when he heard a voice shout. It was Logan who had probably heard the noise once he finally decided to leave his room. His older brother's eyes widened when he caught sight of Thomas who was still crying. He rushed forward taking him off of Virgil and started trying to soothe him. Both Charlie and Ed had started backing away, which Virgil thought was the smartest thing they'd done today. Virgil knew that Logan wasn't the strongest and wasn't very scary, however he was older so he would be at least bigger and stronger than them. The two boys seemed to realise this, as they were staring at Logan with wide eyes.  
Logan looked at the boys "You two better stay away" he said with a fierce glare "get lost!" He snarled causing the two boys to let out a squeak and rush off in the opposite direction. Logan turned to Virgil "What happened?" He asked.  
Virgil looked down at his feet and then looked up with tears in his eyes, which startled Logan "I'm sorry!" He cried letting out a small sob "I should've looked after him and now he's hurt!" Virgil looked completely beside himself his whole body shaking as the tears spilled. Logan stared not really knowing what to do with a crying child. He quickly pulled him inside the house and shut the door.  
"Virgil!" He said "Thomas is fine he's a little shook up but he's fine" the baby in question didn't seem to like that his brother was crying so tried to reach out for him. Virgil looked up and tried to wipe the tears away. He took his small hand in his own and smiled weakly.  
Logan let Virgil take Thomas still holding on slightly to make sure he didn't fall. He smiled softly when Virgil pulled Thomas into a hug "I'm sorry, Thomas" he heard Virgil whisper "I promise I'll be a better brother I've been so mean I'm sorry". Logan picked both of them up and carried them to the couch. The two boys were clinging to each other. Virgil gave the small baby a smile, which caused Thomas to giggle "Don't worry Thomas" he said "I'll look after you now."  
"How about you two sit and watch TV?" Logan asked feeling the corners of his mouth twitch slightly at the sight before him. He only got a small nod in response from Virgil and a happy gurgle from Thomas "Okay and Virgil?" The small boy looked up "Let's keep what happened from Patton he'll only worry" Virgil nodded and settled back beside Thomas and skimmed through the channels for a movie.

When Patton returned later with Roman he felt that something was wrong. He looked at Logan who washing up some of the dishes in the sink "Did anything happen while I was picking up Roman, buddy?" He asked when Logan turned around. His brother simply smiled.  
"No, everything was fine" he responded "Thomas and Virgil wanted to come in and watch a movie". Patton smiled and giggled slightly as Roman rushed past rambling on.  
"He's been like this since he got in the car" Patton explained with a small grin noticing Logan's raised brow. He looked over to the couch and noticed the two youngest boys sleeping and he immediately started gushing "My little babies fell asleep they're so cute!" He exclaimed smiling sheepishly when Logan shushed him. Roman looked at them with a questioning look.  
"I thought Virgil didn't like Thomas?" He said. Patton smiled ruffling his hair.  
"Don't be silly Ro" he said "Virgil likes Thomas" Roman shot him a look that showed he didn't really believe him. Patton walked over and picked up a blanket he covered the two boys and kissed them both on the head. Virgil stirred slightly but remained asleep pulling his younger brother closer. Patton smiled pleased that they seemed a little closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The next chapter will be about the mother and her leaving so it might be more than one part.  
> It would also be really helpful if someone could tell me a little bit about the law in America when it comes to siblings adopting their younger siblings and how it works I'm from England and I don't really know how American law works is it the same?


End file.
